The Deceiver
by xSunkissedxx
Summary: Janey St. Claire is a southern belle, way over her head. When working as a stripper in New York City, a druglord hunts her down and demands she make up for the debt her now deceased brother was unable to pay. How? Infiltrating New York's finest,the NYPD.
1. Chapter 1

"We now present, the beautiful and talented Krystal Fantasy!"

Janey slammed her other hot pink stiletto onto the stage. Her gray eyes sparkled flirtatiously. Gripping the pole tightly between her calf and thigh,she twirled her scantily clad torso round and round. Everyone's eyes were on her as the the colorful lights flashed and vibrations of the techno music shook the floor. Janey looked gorgeous, even behind her slut-like leather outfit. She was a star, a star. They couldn't touch her as she danced,no one could. The leather mini skirt around Janey's waist slipped to the floor ,revealing a matching leather thong over her fishnet tights. Whipping her bleach blonde like an animal, it continued. Janey hung upside down,her slender body writhing to the beat of the music like a snake. Every movement smooth and exact,as if stripping were an art. She left the pole,dropping to the floor and crawling towards her audience. Baring her teeth,Janey let out a hiss. She parted her thighs and did a series of gymnastic like movements. Off came the leather vest,only fueling their screams and shouts for more. More they wanted? More she'd give. This was her motherfucking show.

* * *

><p>"You great out there,kid." Dahlia's raspy voice sounded in her direction,Janey turned around, of smoke danced Dahlia's face. She could be pretty,minus her nicotine addiction. It left her skin pasty and grey, and she coughed nearly all the had gorgeous red hair hair and sea green eyes,good felt stabs of empathy for the woman who had been the closest thing to mother she had in the concrete jungle.<p>

"I gave it my all. The club was pounding!" She hid her self disgust with some false pride.

"You really are a star. They was drooling like dogs!" Sophia squeeled and embraced her .

Janey grimaced slightly at her coworker's tattooed arms wrapped around her awkward. Conversing with this sort of crowd was still filled with a sense of astonishment for her. She was a country girl. The elements of urban living were shocking on their own. But working with these prime pieces of white trash? Back in Raleigh,this kind of stuff didn't happen.

"The crowd was just like any other I've danced for. Sick,middled aged perverts." Janey muttered. The other girls laughed and talked amongst themselves. Probably about botox,implants or how many men they had stolen from their wives that night.

"Someone's grum-pypypy." Dahlia cackled and threw a half empty bottle at Janey. "Here,have some more tequila!"

Janey furrowed her brow and watched the bottle shatter on the floor and it's contents form a yellowish puddle.

"You ingrateful little bitch! That was my last bottle!"Dahlia exclaimed.

She didn't give a shit about the bottle. Not even a little bit.

Janey was a new "dancer" at "The Grotto", an elite club in upper Manhattan. The girls were gorgeous and raked in more cash than most people would ever see in their lifetime, just on a single Friday night. But Jane Eloise Rolsworth was much smarter than the stereotype of her profession and could have easily shone brightly on a different path. Yet,in the cutthroat jungle that was New York, a girl had to make end's meat any way she could, and dancing was one of Janey's only options. Regret of course,haunted her despite the fact that she had done an " amazing" performance that night,according to the other girls. Could she ever do anything with her life? Janey ran her fingers through her bleached hair and walked over to one of the sinks in the backstage area. She splashed water on her face and watched the black and glitter filled droplets of her makeup run down her face. One by one the dripped down her pale cheeks. Downward. At least they had a direction in which to fall.

* * *

><p>After slipping into more comfortable clothes, a sleek pair of black skinny jeans with matching slouchy boots and a teal colored tunic,Janey slipped out into the night. She liked using the alley beside the club to exit,because all of the grungey sludge who got kicked out usually lingered at the entrance. She plugged in her headphones and turn on her purple iPod to the Reba McIntire playlist she had made. It sounded like bobbed her head to the smooth twang of the country music.<p>

"Hey doll." A deep male voice shot at Janey's ears. She ripped out her headphones,grey eyes full of fear.

"W-Who's there?"

'You know who it is,kid. Do you have my money yet?"

Oh lord,not him again. Of course Janey didn't have the money. The money for the drugs her ,now dead, brother had purchased in excessive amounts. He had gotten his slacking ass shot. Look who had yo take care of him now.

"No…" she whimpered "I'm s-so sor-r-ry."

"You sorry? YOU LITTLE WHORE!SORRY MY ASS!"

Suddenly Janey's wool scarf tightened around her throat,a callus covered hand holding was shoved against the brick wall of the neighboring building. Her brath left her body.

"I'm fucking tired of you cheatin' out on me,kid." She felt his hot breath on her throat,and quivered. The druglord's voice continued. "You ain't gonna get me no dough. I got somethin' better. You see, my ingrateful bitch of a wife done me bad a few monthes back. The cops is after my skin. You make it disappear, I uh,I'll forgive ya for cheatin' me. Capeesh?"

Janey closed her eyes, trying to find some inner strength. Finding none, she let herself go limp and the hands of her attacker let her fall onto the concrete.

"I'll do it…" she breathed,feeling weak.

She brushed her hand over the back of her head,the stickiness of blood meeting her around Janey seemed to turn into one big haze. The pink and green neon lights of The "Grotto" were blinding. A tattered notebook landed beside her and the sound of his combat boots on the concrete echoed for what seemed like hours as he lumbered off into the street. Her bloody hand shook as she reached to open it's wrinkled cover. On the first page was scrawled an address. This was followed by a phone number at last a name. Danny Messer.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands trembled as she turned the weatherbeaten pages of the notebook. The images of her vicious attack and the malicious threats of the drug lord still haunted her,ringing in her ears and clouding her vision. Janey was a mess, but she knew that this debt had to be paid. She furrowed her brow at that name, Danny Messer, once again. A rather illegible number was written below it, probably a phone number. Who was this Danny? Janey knew he was a cop, but was he a dirty one who would help her? The notion of getting involved with the NYPD was most horrifying. Instructions were assigned on later pages. The druglord instructed her to submit a false resume, one filled with outstandingly high credentials and a college education. She was to get a job as a CSI and remove the file of Stacy Mason's homicide, thus clearing the culprit (otherwise known as the druglord) of all charges and freeing him to go wreak havoc upon the rest of New York.

"Is there an 'or else'?"Janey pondered aloud. Her question was answer on the last page.

"You must follow your orders. Men will come to take the debt in 6 monthes. If it is not paid in full, it will be paid on a more extreme note. Your life,Miss Jane St. Claire."

"God help me…" Janey breathed and ran her fingers through her bleached blonde hair,frightened tears spilling from her eyes. Her eyeliner dripped down her cheeks in long rivers of black. Janey's sides shook as each sob left her body. She was in her apartment now,but even it's hot pink walls couldn't protect her from the sense of vulnerability she felt. Janey snapped out of her trance. It was time to cut the waterworks and start working. That job at the NYPD had to be hers,her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you write one of these things?" Janey frowned at a nearly blank piece of paper, otherwise known as her resume. Seeking guidance she looked at her black pug, Baxter. She found none in the the little dog, he only licked her hand. Janey could ask one of her human friends. She flipped through contacts on her Blackberry. Who could she call? And for one thing, who could she trust with her secret? Only one person could keep his fatass mouth shut that Janey knew.<p>

"Ryan Wolfe? Is that you?"

"Janey!Talk about long time no see…err…hear,in this case."

Janey smiled. He was such an awkward person but she loved him.

"How has Miami been?"

She listened patiently as her cousin droned on and on about the sun and sand that was Miami. Although his lengthy phone conversations were not always the most interesting, Ryan Wolfe was the most loyal and caring man she knew. He was her mom's sister's son,all the way from Boston. She had barely known him,growing up in Raleigh, but after they had met at the St. Claire family reunion, the two had confided in each otherfor many issues.

"Ry,that's great to hear!"

"Yeah. " His tone softened."Casey and I are getting pretty serious. I'm starting ot think maybe…She's the one."

Another smile broke Janey's face. She loved hearing about his girlfriend. It gave her hope that one day she would find someone. Of course no one knew kept it to herself. Really,love for a girl like her? It was hard being a dancer. She hated it. It was lonely, to say the least. By the time Janey clicked the end call button, she realized how the topic of her NYPD escapade had not been brought up.

"Shit." She muttered. "'l'll have to call him again tomorrow."

Back to the resume. General information first. Education and all that. Janey had actually gone to college,surprising many of her profession. Brown, to be exact. Most exotic dancers took different paths. Janey was not most exotic dancers, she had to dance, she didn't want to. The keys on her Macbook clicked tirelessly for what seemed like hours. They had to buy every word of it. Janey was quite clever, and her words were so sweet even she believed them as her eyes skimmed over what she had just written.

"Janette Annabella St. Claire, 23 years old, 5'6, graduated from Brown University where she studied chemistry,plenty of experience undercover and in the the work other don't like doing and will stay till it's complete. Has an open mind to new technology and knowledge a clear conscience and a strong sense of consider for position of CSI."

* * *

><p>The cold wind bit her face as Janey strolled along the sidewalk. She was nearing the precinct, and the CSI hopeful prayed they would accept her resume. Janey adjusted her black peacoat and teal scarf as the building she was looking for neared. At last she it was. The NYPD. New York's finest. God,she was going to have look like a badass. What exactly did that look like though? Janey put on some extra eyeliner using a small cosmetic mirror in her pocket, carefully applying some purple eyeshadow to create a smokey eye. Janey looked hot. She stood up a little straighter, and lengthened her stride in an attempt at having "swagger". They had that,right? Would they buy it? Or would they see through her disguise? Questions,questions,questions.<p>

* * *

><p>"You must be Janette."<p>

A middle aged man greeted her at the metallic doors of the precinct. He held out a scarred hand. "Mac Taylor. Are you here to be interviewed?"

Janey shook it firmly.

"Yes. Please,call me Janey."

Mac led her to a secluded office a few doors down from the reception desk. He held open the door for her, and she slowly followed him ,she walls were a transparent glass, so she could see the questioning looks of passersby,and,of course, they could see her at her most awkward.

"So Janey," Mac said at last, "tell me about yourself. Any interests?"

Janey looked at her boot covered toes and wiggled them around.

"Well,uh. I love to dance and…yeah. Dancing."

Why the hell did she just say dancing?

Mac looked quizzically at her.

"Okay then. Uh. How tall are you?"

"5'6."

He looked her over as if to check that, then glanced at the copy of the resume in his hands.

"This one's key. Why should the NYPD consider hiring you for the position of a Crime Scene Investigator?"

Janey bit her lip and her toe wiggling rate increased rapidly.

"Well," she tried to state confidently,"I'm passionate about bringing those who commit crimes to justice for the sake of the lab, and the safety of New York's citizens. I'm meticulous in my work and I feel like this environment would fit me well. That is the reason I'm applying for this job,honestly."

"Very nice Ms St. Claire. My team will get back to you soon. Your resume is most impressive. You'll fit right in."

He stood up,reached for her hand more and promptly left the room,leaving Janey in a sense of shock at what just tugged at the leg of her skinny jeans and stood up. Maybe this problem could be solved after all,maybe she could get the money.

"Sweet lord above…"her North Carolina accent echoed in her words"I'm in.I'm…in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Janette St. Claire." Janey would say as she walked into the precinct. It was her first day at the NYPD. She was in such a state of shock at landing the job,that it almost slipped her mind why she came there in the first place. Out of nervousness, Janey tugged on the teal sleeve of her cardigan. Time to go check in. The receptionist at the front desk smiled at her warmly, and typed a few words into the keyboard of her computer before nodding briskly.

"Welcome, Janette. Here is your service weapon and pepper spray." She slid a yellow bottle and holster covered gun across the metallic surface of the desk. "You will receive training from other detectives and will learn how to follow protocol. This weapon," the receptionist paused,brown eyes serious, "is strictly for emergency use."

"I understand." Janey said, attaching the holster to the gem stone covered belt around her waist.

"Mac Taylor will sintruct you on what it's uses are and the basics of what it means to serve as on of New York's detectives of homicide. You are obviously qualified, but you must know something."

"And that is?"

"Out there in the the city, there are over 8 million people. When there is a crime or break in the system, it is you that they depend on to bring out the truth. It is you who must do what is right to solve the problem. Bring justice to those who dare to defy it."

Janey tugged at her cardigan once more, gray eyes somber. Such a hypocrite she was, bringing honesty to New Yorkers when it was she herself was lying through her teeth.

"I will do my absolute best."

"Good to hear. Best of luck, Janette."

"Janey."Her cheeks were flushed.

"Best of luck,Janey." The receptionist squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>The halls of the crime lab were no slower than the city streets. Similar to cars, lab coat clad scientists and burly detectives scuttled about at an astonishing pace. Janey nearly knocked over a few people on the treacherous odyssey to Mac's office.<p>

She opened the glass door and calmly strode in, a slight smile plastered to her face.

"Detective St. Claire, nice to see you." Mac stood up form his laptop and greeted Janey with a handshake. He emitted nothing but welcoming energy, and Janey couldn't help but drink it all in.

"I'm so happy to have this job." She replied.

"Good to hear." He reached for a folder on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, scanning it quickly before continuing on. "I would appreciate it if you could shadow another detective for these first few weeks. Learn the techniques and rules of this lab, if you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest."

"You will be following Detective Isabella Pacino. She's a second grade detective. Brilliant girl. She'll show you around. I believe she's on her way here now. Have a seat. When she arrives, we can get you two acquainted."

Janey pulled up a chair and sat down, tugged on her teal cardigan and quickly ran her fingers through her hair to get out any knots. She needed to look presentable for Detective Pacino. Finally, a petite,dark haired woman walked in the door. She was beautiful ,with bright blue eyes and strong features. Her kit was clutched tightly in her right hand.

"My apologies Mac. That case down on Broadway was slow as hell. Luckily we got the body back here, it just started raining bucket loads."

Janey hadn't noticed, and looked out the window in surprise. Sure enough, large droplets of rain were falling rapidly from the angry looking sky. Isabella looked shocked.

"Oh my lord! I had completely forgotten…" She held out her hand, "I'm Isabella Pacino. Call me Izzy." Her eyes were warm as she spoke. Janey knew this was someone she could trust. And yet, she still felt twangs of anxiety that somehow,some way her secret would spill.

"Pleasure to meet you, Izzy."

Mac glanced over the two.

"I'm assuming you guys are good now?"

"Absolutely!" Isabella chirped. "I'm going to go introduce her to the rest of the team."

Janey's eyes widened. The rest of the team? Could this possibley consist of that name from the notebook…Uh…Danny Messer? He was supposedly the one to help her with this escapade.

" I guess we'll have to wait and see." Janey whispered to herself, out of earshot of Mac and Isabella.

"Let's go!" Isabella said happily, and quite nearly knocked over as she grabbed her arm and proceeded towards the door.

"Goodness gracious." Janey mumbled as she was dragged. "Everyone in this city is nuts."

* * *

><p>They entered the trace lab. Crouched over a microscope was a very short woman. Her hair was nearly black. Upon their arrival, the woman lifted her head, her pixie like features sparkling with delight.<p>

"We have fresh meat! Yes!"

"Yup, meet Janey . New homicide detective." Isabella said.

She must be one of Isabella's friends, Janey assumed. The two shared a hug as soon as they walked in. Casey turned her attention to Janey.

"You know that my name is on Izzy's ass?"

Janey said nothing. Casey furrowed her brow.

"Well it is." She said proudly, then turned to Isabella. "She's a talkative one,for sure…"

Two other lab coat clad workers approached Isabella and Casey. One was a tall, curly haired woman with beautiful green eyes, and the other was a cute guy with a scruffy beard and sandy colored hair. He kissed Casey on the cheek.

"Who's this?" The tall woman asked. "Is this that new girl Mac mentioned at the meeting yesterday?"

"Yup." Isabella said.

Janey smiled shyly and pushed a strand of her bleached hair behind her ear nervously. The woman's name turned out the be Stella, and she was co-supervisor of the crime lab, along with Mac of course. Something about her told Janey that this woman wouldn't tolerant lying and incosistancy in her lab. As for the other guy, his name was Adam. He was the senior lab tech, and rather a goofball, as Casey would describe him. They were genuine people, Janey liked that. At the whore infested club, there were nothing but pimps and dirty minded fools. These were real people, who could become loyal friends to her in good time. She almost wanted to put her guard down, but she couldn't quite do it.

* * *

><p>"We should continue on our tour, Janey." Isabella's voice broke her trance,<p>

Janey followed the other detective into another room, bullistics. Isabella informed that this was where all weapons were observed and tested. She went off for a few minutes to talk to a lab tech. Janey looked around. The room seemed so official. The tables were covered in microscopes, pteri dishes, bottles of who knows what, tools,swabs, and a plethora of other things. A manila folder sat on the edge of the metal table, and Janey lifted the top for a peek inside. Nothing she could understand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" a sharp female voice rang out in her direction. Janey turned. The voice belonged to an angry looking woman, She was stunning, with large chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. But, she looked pissed as hell.

"Those are my files!" she continued to bellow at Janey. "Qho do you think you are? Are you even on this case? Meddling through other CSI's information could get oyu fired! In fact I could probably go to Mac right now and…"

"Leave the kid alone, Cheyenne. " Isabella had come out of nowhere. Janey was surprised, Detective Pacino's eyes were narrowed menacingly, and she took a step in front of Janey, what seemed to be protectively. "It's her first day, she didn't know better."

"Don't pull that crap." Cheyenne spat back. "She was all up in my business. Who knows what classified information she managed to steal from me!"

Isabella took another step towards Cheyenne, her body alomost touching the other woman's. Janey held her breath, gray eyes frightened at the drama she had managed to stir up.

"I said, leave. The kid. Alone. Now." Isabella's voice was practically a growl.

Cheyenne recoiled, looking as if she was taken aback by what Isabella had said. She shot a death glare at Janey before returning to the revolver she was swabbing. Isabella put a hand on Janey's shoulder.

"That's just Cheyenne Webber. She's a bitch. You know that type?"

"On yes." Janey breathed. "I know some of those."


End file.
